


It's Fashion (Or Maybe Not)

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Clothing, Gen, I wrote this in like ten minutes so don't judge me too harshly, Vignette, susan makes something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Susan makes some stuff for the Doctor. He doesn't exactly appreciate it.





	1. The Sixth Doctor's Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://ouidamforeman.tumblr.com/post/184203158915/tinfoilrobot-nobodys-perfect-professor)

“Good heavens, child, what is that?” The Doctor could not believe what he was seeing: so many colours at once that it almost hurt his eyes.

Susan looked up from her handiwork. “Oh grandfather! I made this especially for you! You see, since we’ll, be staying on Earth for a while, I thought it best if I made something more fashionable -”

The Doctor sputtered. “My dear, I shall have you know that what I’m wearing now is _quite_ fashionable, even by Earth standards.” He huffed. “I shan’t wear that colour nightmare in a million years, my dear Susan! Never!” He tapped his lapels, turned around, and walked away.

Susan looked somewhat crestfallen. Oh, she loved her grandfather a great deal, but he could be so rude sometimes. Still, she thought, no matter. She’d made this coat all by herself, and even if he wouldn’t wear it in this incarnation, he might do it in a following one. She hung up the multicolour coat in the closet.

One day, Susan thought, he’ll wear this. And it will look magnificent!


	2. The Fourth Doctor's Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment [feloniousjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk) left on my other chapter. Took me longer than I expected!

It had been a few weeks since Susan started going to Coal Hill School. Although a lot of the material taught there was inaccurate, she enjoyed it. It _was_ only the 1960s on Earth, so it’s not like they’d be able to know everything. Scientific understanding was only beginning to develop there! (And it was rather fun to point out the inaccuracies, even if she could only tell grandfather.)

What was surprising, though, was how much Susan enjoyed making things for school. She’d liked making handiwork back on Gallifrey, but it wasn’t exactly encouraged there, so she had mostly forgotten about it. But her home economics class was more interesting than Susan ever could have expected. It was in that class she found out humans made scarves in a way very similar to that on Gallifrey, if those were made by hand. It caused her to feel somewhat homesick.

She remembered she made a small white scarf for grandfather, once - maybe she could do that again!

It was a few hours later when the Doctor found Susan fast asleep on her latest creation. Since he knew how important sleep was for young Gallifreyans, he decided to not wake her up but instead he carefully lifted her and put her in bed. This proved to be quite an endeavour - she was all tangled up in whatever she’d been doing. It took a few minutes before the Doctor recognised that it was a scarf (and some balls of yarn - how Susan had managed to get herself quite stuck in it, he wondered), because it was so _long_. Oh! He dreaded to think that Susan would be wearing it some time, she would definitely trip over it.

(It never occurred to him that it might have been meant for him until he found it, quite by accident, after his third regeneration.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know another piece of clothing the Doctor (or perhaps one of the companions) wore and you'd like to see Susan making it, comment it! I'll definitely write it (though it may take a few months).

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos (and comments!) if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
